Beautiful Soul
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SamPhil. They both want each other but so many things have got in the way before. Will they finally be able to lay the past to rest and move on into the future together? Please review!


**Beautiful Soul**

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Face to face. Telling Sam how he really felt that was how it should be. Phil knew he had been an idiot, too many times to count, but he wasn't perfect and he was well aware of that now. He couldn't express quite how he felt about Cindy leaving him and Sam was the only person who really understood. Phil was beginning to realise how they way he had treated Sam in the past was effecting him now. He knew deep down that he had loved her for the past three years but he'd never have the courage to tell her, not after the way she had reacted last time he had tried to tell her how he felt about her. Those feelings were only getting stronger now that he realised how much he had screwed up.  
It felt so right just talking to Sam, she knew what it was like to go through changes and heartbreak in her life. That was something else they had in common. Everytime Phil tried to come up with reasons why he and Sam shouldn't be together he was bombarded by reasons why they should. She was so different to any other woman who had ever been part of his life and was the complete opposite to Cindy; another positive. If only he could make her see. That was the hardest part._  
_

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always **faithful**  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Phil assumed that Sam still thought that he was the same as his old self but that wasn't true, he had changed. The last year had made him see the error of his ways and he wanted nothing more than to prove this to Sam. He knew that he'd never hurt for her, he couldn't, he cared about her too much. If he had Sam he'd never need to look at another woman again but after his track record he didn't know if she would ever be able to trust him as more than a friend. It taken a while to build up their friendship again but Phil knew that it had been worth it. Sam trusted him now and she had been there for him through the tough times recently too.

_  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine, moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, cmon lets try _

"You finished with this?" Sam asked coming over and awakening Phil from his thoughts, his thought of her.  
"Yeah thanks Sam." He said, giving her a gentle smile.  
She picked up the file and smiled back at him. As she walked away she began to wonder what was happening to her, she didn't usually let herself feel like this about a guy but there was something about Phil. Sam knew more about him than anyone else in CID, she knew the good things and she also knew his bad points but that didn't stop her feeling whatever she was feeling. Sam took their finished reports to the DCI's office and knocked on his office door. Jack took his time in answering so Sam immersed herself in her own thoughts again. She wasn't sure if getting involved with Phil would be a good thing. He would probably stay with her until she had fulfilled her purpose and then he would move onto the next available thing in a skirt. Sam felt guilty for thinking like that, the old Phil Hunter probably would have done exactly that but he had changed now for the better. Maybe they could give it a try but then would she feel worse if it failed?  
"Sam, can I help you?" The DCI looked at her with a mixture of concern and confusion.  
She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even realise that Jack had opened the door and was looking straight at her. Sam felt a blush tinge her cheeks and handed over the files.  
"These are mine and Phil's reports from earlier." She told him before making a quick getaway.  
Jack took the files from her and watched as she walked a way with a smile._  
_  
_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul _

Sam walked back into the CID office and went over to Phil's desk again. She sat down on the available spot on the desk.  
"Hey." Phil said looking up at her and trying to hide his surprise.  
"Hey." She said, smiling at him not sure what her next move would be.  
"Anything I can help you with?" Phil asked after a moments pause. "Like finding a chair?"  
Sam laughed at this and they both relaxed until they realised that they were attracting the attention of the rest of the detectives.  
"I'll talk to you later." She said, sliding off the tabletop and walking away, she could feel eyes watching her and one pair belonged to Phil.  
Sam felt like a fool when she went back to her desk, she didn't want to make her feelings for Phil that obvious, especially not to the whole of CID.

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

When CID had emptied out later that day Phil decided it was his time to 'visit' Sam's desk.

"Hey," She smiled, looking up at him and tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ears.

"Heya." Phil replied. "About earlier..." He began.

"Sorry about that." Sam blushed. "I don't know what came over me!"

"Oh okay." Phil said, his shoulders slumping slightly, he couldn't deny his disappointment. He was about to walk away but Sam stopped him.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" She asked, knowing she was making a bold move. Although they had been friends for a long time things had been different since Cindy had left Phil.

"Got a hot date with the TV." He joked. "No, how about you?"

Sam shook her head. "You fancy going somewhere later?"

Phil tried to hide how pleased he was. "Yeah I'd like that."

"Me too." Sam smiled. "Pick me up at eight?"

Phil nodded, smiling too. He was looking forward to it already.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul_

Phil was ready and waiting for Sam that evening and he surprised himself at how nervous he was. Sam felt the same but she told herself if was stupid, she had been friends with Phil for years and they were just going out for a drink. Somehow it felt more than that and Sam wondered if Phil felt the same way. As Sam climbed into Phil's car she realised that there was only one way to find out.

"You look amazing." Phil said grinning at her.

"So do you." She replied, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Samantha Nixon, did we just survive a date without biting each other's heads off?" Phil asked when they were nearly finishing their last drink.

"I think we did." Sam smiled.

"I'm glad, I really wanted this to work." Phil said, leaning a little closer.

"So did I." Sam replied, finishing her drink and leading Phil out of the bar. She wondered what on earth she had had to be nervous about.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

_

* * *

_

**I started writing this ages ago, so long ago that it was before Stuart even arrived! I know it's not my best but if I didn't finish now I doubt I ever would've! Please review, even if you hated it! Vikki x**


End file.
